mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Masakazu Imanari vs. Hiroyuki Abe
The first round began and they touched gloves. Abe had a weird stance not moving much. Imanari was hopping around disdainfully. Abe wasn't moving at all. Now neither was Imanari. They're staring. The ref told them to fight. Imanari danced around. He keeps trying flying kicks. He's posing now. What is wrong with Abe? Wow this guy is stupid. Imanari tried a flying kick and dodged a right and missed another flying kick. Imanari tried another flying kick from across the ring and nearly slipped and jogged around Abe. Imanari danced. He landed a body kick. Abe isn't moving at all. Imanari landed a blocked body kick. Imanari looks bored. Abe blocked a body kick. The ref wanted action. Imanari landed a side kick. He landed another. Imanari landed a body kick. Imanari landed another side kick. He landed a partially blocked body kick. They touched gloves and continued after a brief pause. Imanari landed another side kick. Abe blocked a high kick. Imanari landed a hard side kick. Imanari landed a leg kick. Abe blocked a high kick. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. The crowd laughed. Imanari missed like a bicycle kick. Abe has landed nothing. Abe dropped his hands as Imanari jogged around him. Imanari looks really bored. Imanari landed another side kick, yay. The ref called time. He gave a yellow card to Abe and the crowd applauded. They continued touching gloves. Imanari dropped for a heelhook and Abe kicked the leg twice. Again. The ref stood Imanari up after a bit. They touched gloves and continued. These dudes must be friends. Imanari dropped down again, Abe avoided. Abe was moving more at least. Imanari missed a flying kick that was pretty impressive. He missed a spinning back kick. He landed a trio of side kicks. Imanari missed another bicycle kick/knee. He jogged about. The ref called time. He gave another yellow card to Abe. They touched gloves and continued. Imanari landed an inside kick. Abe landed a right and briefly rocked Imanari. Imanari went to his back and Abe stood over him. Abe kicked the leg. The second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. Imanari landed a side kick and a blocked high kick and a body kick and a blocked body kick. Another blocked body kick. He landed another side kick. Imanari landed a partially blocked high kick. Abe dodged the dropdown again. He stood over him. He kicked the leg and then the arm. The ref stood Imanari up. Abe dodged the dropdown. The ref stood Imanari up. Abe missed a one-two. Imanari completely missed a side kick. Abe missed another one-two. Imanari dropped and had the leg. Abe escaped to guard. He backed off. The ref stood Imanari up. Imanari landed a body kick. He missed another dropdown and stood. Abe missed a right, he dodged another leglock and stood. The ref stood Imanari up. Imanari missed another dropdown., He scooted forward and had the leg tight. He has it tight, a toehold actuallly. He let it go, on top to guard. Abe kept the guard tight. Imanari kept sitting back. He sat back for another leglock, a toehold. He has it tight. Abe tapped immediately and winced in pain. Imanari patted his chest.